Card Fighting fox
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: The world of Vanguard and Naruto enters it will he be the key or will his decisions go bad for him . smart naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own either Naruto nor Cardfight Vanguard**

 **!Stand Up the Vanguard!**

yea so far this is only for those who never watch Vanguard if you watch it then don't mind me the next chapter will apper after new year til then merry Christmas and happy new years everyone. This is story is gonna start after season 1 so season 2 of vanguard is where Naruto is going to come in.

* * *

 **Aichi Sendou** -He is a somewhat shy and timid young man who wishes to be a Vanguard Fighter, but has never had the chance to have a real fight is a boy with long blue hair with a right hair bang which is his signature style. He is first seen in his Hitsue Middle School uniform which is mostly all gray with white linings along with a red sweater under it. His civillian clothes varies with the change in season particularly wearing a short green jacket with a red sweater under it for cold seasons while sporting a white double sleeved shirt for warm seasons. He is quite particularly short compared to other characters of the same grade.

Kai Toshiki- he i is a serious person and doesn't like to joke around like other people his age. He doesn't talk much or to anyone. When cardfighting, he is shown to be more serious and confident on winning the game without any need of support. Despite his selective mute personality, he has a best friend, who is Taishi Miwa.

Kamui Katsuragi- A youngster with a big mouth and the skill to back it up. He's very enthusiastic and energetic about Vanguard and doesn't care who his opponent is so long as they are not weak in his eyes. He hates being looked down upon because of his size and age. He also has a crush onAichi 's little sister, Emi, and constantly vies for her attention, even going as far as to refer to Aichi as his older brother. Kamui is almost always accompanied by two other kids; the one wearing glasses would make a comment, and the one with the topknot hair would abbreviate what was just said and end most of his sentences with "-ssu!" Kamui is the second person to defeat Aichi in a game of Vanguard.

Misaki Tokura - Misaki is a tall girl with lilac hair and blue eyes.A girl with an eidetic memory, Misaki works as a clerk at Card Capital. She has never played Vanguard before, but learned all of the rules and cards from years of sitting behind the counter and helping years ago, Misaki's parents died in a car crash. While the rain that night prevented extensive fire damage to the neighboring area and bystanders, her parents could not be saved. Then six, this incident is what brought on Misaki's eidetic memory, preserving every moment of her life in exact detail

Taishi Miwa-He is a friend of Toshiki Kai; they have been friends since they were young and he is Kai's only friend,He understands Kai and plays Cardfight with him. Unlike Kai, he's much nicer and friendly to people, and loves to joke. He also goes to the same school as Kai

Yuta Izaki -He is Katsumi Morikawa's best friend. He can usually be seen with Morikawa at the Card Capital. He is one of the Vanguard players competing in the Shop Tournament at Card Capital

 **Katsumi Morikawa-** he's one of the weakest deck builders in the anime (mostly due to the fact that he uses a deck with too many grade 3s)but with a well balanced deck; he is actually a talented player. Plus, he would say that he is the the teacher of is very boastful and proud of his "strength," even though he has lost almost every Vanguard fight he has had, giving him the nickname "lose-umi" He is very superstitious and regularly consults an astrology book. He also has a huge obsession with Ultra-rare member Kourin and is often "fanboying" over her when he knows she's set to appear somewhere.

Emi Sendou- She cares about her brother a lot and acts like his mother from time to time; often having to wake him up for school and worries about his wellbeing. When she saw how Vanguard changed her brother from shy to confident, she starts to worry less about him though she still went with him to most of his matches to support him and watch his well-being.

 **Tetsu Shinjou- d** uring his school years, he was in a small gang of high school kids. When his gang members came back with Ren, he was not pleased with him. One of his gang members started to empty out Ren's school bag when his deck box came out. When Tetsu asked what it was, Ren explained as a card game called Cardfight! Vanguard, a popular game that is taking the world by storm currently. Tetsu was looking at the cards when Ren noticed that the cards were glowing a bright rainbow like color around them. Ren ran to him and told him to play the game. At first, Tetsu would turn down Ren's offers to play the game whenever he came to the hideout. Evenually, he gave in and took Ren's offer of playing the game. They fought on the rooftop of the school. When Tetsu lost, he asked Ren to battle him again until he finally wins in the end. Tetsu wanted to battle more, but Ren told him that it was getting late. That was when Tetsu noticed that they had spent the whole day playing this game and he decided that Vanguard was worth playing. He is the more quiet member of his team, only talking when he needs to. Although he is tall and appears to be intimating, he is actually a gentle and kind person. He cares very much for his teammates and always help them when can. When it comes to children, he would be shown answering their questions about Cardfight and doesn't mind helping them out with their decks.

 **Ren Suzugamori -** Ren is depicted as relaxed and controlling, acting almost exclusively through his Foo Fighter teams. He only takes the field by request or for sensitive matchups; as seen in ride 33, Ren only fought Team Caesar because AL4 lost one of the opening two matches. Outside of a fight Ren hardly moves, maintaining a lethargic composure. In battle, his oufit he had was a black mantled trench coat paired with a long sleeved shirt and jeans, both red during his first appearance and black jeans from his second appearance onward. Ren also wears a black choker around his neck. Beneath his coat Ren wears a small half-skirt around the waist that serves to hold his deck. His fight glove color is dark red.

 **Shinemon Nitta** ,- is Misaki's uncle and her guardian, following the death of her parents 10 years Shin is the manager of the Card Capital store.

Leon Soryu -Leon first appeared at Card Shop PSY, where he fought Daigo. Leon used Aqua Force and made cryptic references to feeling the doesn't care much for anyone else other than his two female friends. He is bent on reviving the Aqua Force through any means even if it means that he makes enemies along the way, for his clan who are stuck on an island somewhere. Although he doesn't show much interest in others,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor Card fight vanguard**

* * *

 **Naruto's going to use three different styled decks from these clans**

 **Murakumo (むらくも _Murakumo_ , "Gathering Clouds") is a clan from the Dragon Empirenation. They are the Dragon Empire's black ops agency, and one of the Dragon Empire's shinobi clans (the other being Nubatama). Murakumo specializes in hit-and-run tactics; their units often superior call copies of themselves or other units from the deck, which return to the hand and deck at the end of the turn; This allows them to maintain field presence while conserving cards in their hand for guarding, giving them a defensive playstyle. Cards like Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord and Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki MAXIMIZE the usage of hand cards to exercise a balance of attack while being able to guard effectively.**

 **Grade 0's**

 **Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo (Demon) Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg (Stand) (Demon) Dirk Stealth Rogue, Yaiba (Critical) (Demon) Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) (Human) Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical) (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Cat Rouge (Draw) (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret (High Beast) Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical)**

 **(High Beast) Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll (Stand) (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (Stand) (Insect) Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit (Stand) (Ghost) Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern (Draw) (Ghost) Stealth Fiend, River Child (Heal) (Gillman) Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady (Draw) (Ghost) Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal) (Ghost) Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru (Demon) Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon (Demon)**

 **Grade 1**

 **Bangasa Stealth Rogue, Sukerock (Demon) Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka (Demon) Silver Snow, Sasame (Ghost) Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox (High Beast) Stealth Beast, Deathly Dagger (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (High Beast) Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (High Beast) Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Metamorfox (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Million Rat (High Beast) Stealth Beast, Night Panther (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, White Heron (Warbeast) Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Turbulent Edge (Winged Dragon) Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver (Gillman) Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (Ghost) Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki (Ghost) Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (Human) Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya (Demon)**

 **Grade 2 Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou (Demon) Demonic Hair Stealth Rogue, Grenjin (Demon) Left Arrester (Warbeast) Right Arrester (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Chain Geek (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Spell Hound (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, White Mane (Warbeast) Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Winged Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Dragon, Runestar (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (Warbeast) Stealth Rogue of the Flowered Hat, Fujino (Demon) Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube (Demon) Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha (Demon) Swift Archer, FUSHIMI (Warbeast)**

 **Grade 3**

 **Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" (Abyss Dragon) Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome (Abyss Dragon) Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue (Abyss Dragon) Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm (Abyss Dragon) Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Typhoon (Abyss Dragon) Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Abyss Dragon) Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU (Abyss Dragon) Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki (Ghost) Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei (Demon) Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo (High Beast) Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki (Demon) Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape (Warbeast) Stealth Beast, Gigantoad (High Beast) Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga (Abyss Dragon) Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro (Ghost) Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord (Noble) Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud (Demon) Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie (Demon) Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa (Demon) Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI (Warbeast)**

 **Grade 4 Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider (Abyss Dragon) Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta (Abyss Dragon) Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train (Ghost) Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi (Demon) Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki (Ghost){I doubt im going to do CardFight vanguard g the plot of that show confuses me a lot}**

* * *

 **Next Clan Naruto may use is Shadow Paladin" (シャドウパラディン _Shadō Paradin_ ) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Like Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin often superior calls units from the deck; unlike Royal Paladin, however, Shadow Paladin uses superior calling to fuel the costs of their vanguards' skills, which often involve retiring their own units**

 **Grade 0**

 **Abyss Freezer (Draw) (Angel) Abyss Healer (Heal) (Angel) Awaking Revenger (Stand) (High Beast) Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) (Elf) Creeping Dark Goat (High Beast) Crisis Revenger, Fritz (Human) Cursed Eye Raven (Stand) (High Beast) Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) Death Feather Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) Flatbau (Heal) (High Beast) Freezing Revenger (Draw) (Angel) Frontline Revenger, Claudas (Human) Fullbau (High Beast) Fullbau Brave (High Beast) Fullbau Revenger (High Beast) (Manga only) Grim Reaper (Critical) (Demon) Grim Revenger (Critical) (Demon) Healing Revenger (Heal) (Angel) Howl Owl (Draw) (High Beast) Judgebau Revenger (High Beast) Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa (Human) Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumna (Critical) (Human) Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) (Elf) Phantom Bringer Demon (Demon) Promising Knight, David (Human) Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Undead Angel (Critical) (Angel) Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) (Angel) Spinbau Revenger (High Beast) Taboo Mage, Cafar (Critical) (Elf) Wing Edge Panther (High Beast) Witch of Banquets, Lir (Elf) Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) (Elf) Witch of Black Doves, Goewin (Critical) (Elf) Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) (Elf) Zappbau (High Beast)**

 **Grade 1**

 **Apocalypse Bat (Ghost) Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas (Human) Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Human) Barrier Witch, Grainne (Elf) Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher (Human) Black Sage, Charon (Giant) Black-winged Swordbreaker (Angel) Blaster Dagger (Human) (Manga only) Blaster Javelin (Human) Blitz Knight, Bolfri (Human) Branbau Revenger (High Beast) Cherishing Knight, Branwen (Human) Dark Heart Trumpeter (Angel) Darkquartz Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Human) Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Human) Darkside Pegasus**

 **(High Beast) Decipherer of Prohibited Books (Angel) Demon World Castle, Streitenturm (Golem) Doranbau (High Beast) Eloquence Revenger, Glonn (Giant) Gururubau (High Beast) Haarbau Revenger (High Beast) Hellrage Revenger, Quesal (Elf) Karma Collector (Demon) Knight of Diligence, Mazorlf (Human) Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar (Human) Little Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) Malice Revenger, Dylan (Elf) Night Sky Eagle (High Beast) Nightmare Painter (Sylph) Pitch Black Sage, Charon (Giant) Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (Angel) Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (Demon) Self-control Revenger, Rakia (Human) Sabmyu (High Beast) Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer (Human) Sonnbau (High Beast) Transient Revenger, Masquerade (Human) Tempting Revenger, Finegas (Elf) Witch of Choices, Eriu (Elf) Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (Elf) Witch of Precious Stones, Dana (Elf) Witch of Quests, Securna (Elf) Witch of Ruination, Scathach (Elf) Witch's Familiar, Kuroma (Workeroid)**

 **Grade2**

 **Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon (Human)** **Blaster Axe (Human) (** **Blaster Dark (Human)** **Blaster Dark Revenger (Human)** **Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" (Human)** **Blaster Dark Spirit (Human)** **Blaster Rapier (Human) (Manga only)** **Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint (Human)** **Comet Witch, Serva (Elf)** **Cursed Lancer (Human)** **Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (Human)** **Dark Night Maiden, Macha (Human)** **Darkpride Dragon (Abyss Dragon)** **Darkness Maiden, Macha (Human)** **Darkness Revenger,**

 **Rugos (Human)** **Darksaga Painter (Sylph)** **Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag (Golem)** **Demon World Castle, Fatalita (Golem)** **Demon World Castle, Sturmangriff (Golem)** **Demon World Castle, ZweiSpeer (Golem)** **Fair Knight, Gwawl (Human )** **Fiercebau (High Beast)** **Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart (Human)**

I **nspection Witch, Deirdre (Elf) Jacbau Revenger (High Beast) Knight of Brawn, Grosne (Human) Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Human) Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (Human) Knight of Nullity, Masquerade (Human) Knight of Solemnity, Balberith (Human) Koilbau Revenger (High Beast) Moonlight Witch, Vaha (Elf) Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (Human) Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (Human) Redmyu Revenger (High Beast) Revenger, Bloodmaster (Demon) Revenger Fortress, Fatalita (Golem) Scornful Knight, Gyva (Human) Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) Triple Dark Armor (Human) Unorthodox Shield, Mac Lir (Human) Wily Revenger, Mana (Elf) Witch of Attraction, Adora (Elf) Witch of Godly-speed, Emel (Human) Witch of Intelligence, Dehtail (Elf) Witch of Reality, Femme (Elf) Witch of Secret Books, Adra (Elf)**

 **Grade 3**

 **Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack (Human) Blaster Dark "Diablo" (Human) Cultus Witch, Rias (Elf) Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid (Human) Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar (Elf) Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) Dark Metal Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Demon World Castle, Totwachter (Golem) Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel (Golem) Demon World Castle, ZerSchlangen (Golem) Gigantech Keeper (Giant) Gust Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Halberd Revenger, Peredur (Human) Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Elf) Knight of Purgatory, Skull Face (Human) Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn (Elf) Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna (Elf) Origin Mage, Ildona (Elf) Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese (Human) Phantom Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride) (Abyss Dragon) Phantom Blaster Overlord (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Desperate Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" (Abyss Dragon) Revenger, Raging Form Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Shadow Blaze Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla (Elf) Silver Spear Demon, Gusion (Demon) Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon (Abyss Dragon) The Dark Dictator (Human) Venomous Breath Dragon (Abyss Dragon) Witch of Comets, Manisa (Elf) Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain (Elf)**

 **Grade 4**

 **Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (Abyss Dragon) Dark Knight, Efnysien (Demon) Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter (Human) Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed (Abyss Dragon) Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon (Abyss Dragon) True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant (Abyss Dragon) Witch Queen of Transfiguration, Sinclair (Elf)**

* * *

 **Also if any you guys think you have a better suggestion to what Nauto's clan should be please give a comment in the reviews.**

 **Naruto finial deck is going to be Link Joker and no Link Joker won't be able to control Naruto. _I now putting all these decks and clans are confusing some. And some of you. Can't. Read this I'm very sorry for the confusion. But its official Its going to be a harem._**

 ** _These are the Girls for Naruto_**

 ** _Miskai_**

 ** _Asaka_**

 ** _Kourin_**

 ** _Yuri_**

 ** _Jillian Chen ( Both with Leonn]_**

 ** _Sharlene Chen_**


	3. Chapter 3

It really hasn't been a very good life that i had, i Naruto Uzimaki reborn a knew and now im into the world of Vanguard, and it really all started with to when i died only to be brought back a creatures that i didn't believe exist and i didn't think there would be signs of other life now here i stand so ride the **vanguard.**

Card fight Vanguard was the most popular card game in the whole world and Naruto he really was an expert and he became an international professional of the sport and game. Right now Naruto decided that he wanted to go out into a cardshop so he walked out his place into the streets of Tokyo. Naruto keep walking until he saw a sign that said Card Capital. Naruto decided to go inside the shop and he saw two young boys facing each other and Naruto recognize one of them which was **Toshiki Kai** facing a young boy with blue hair. "Hmm so Kai is facing somebody with potential of having **PSY Qualia** Naruto said as he was watchining the cardfight unfold as he saw Kai say final turn and defeated the young blue hair boy and gave back his card. Now Kai looked back at Naruto in surprise " your your Naruto he said trying not to be too shocked.

* * *

 **I dont know if im gonna continue with this story but if i do the chapters are gonna be short not like this but im gonna work my way up and take my time with this story**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aichi Sendo

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ever since Naruto came into Card capital it's been nothing but an adventure he even witnessed Aichi archiving the eye gift in a card fight.

 **FLASHBACK : It was the Cardfight national where Aichi was going to face off Goki.**

"Alright, guys. Thanks for everything." Aichi said as he turned to Gouki. "I'll be going next, Gouki."

"Aichi Sendou, huh? I guess your team wants to lose now to amend for taking out my little sister, huh? Well, that won't stop me from winning this!" Gouki smirked.

"My team fought hard for this chance to make it to the finals and win it to get to the Nationals with my friends from Team NJS, and that's what we're going to do!" Aichi said as they both got to the Vanguard tables, placing their Decks in the Deck zone and placed their Starting Vanguards on the field as they drew their five cards.

"The second match is about to begin! Will Team Q4 take the win or will Team Handsome tie this game?! Let's find out! Let's imagine! Let's…"

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" 

Soon, the Vanguard Holographic Stage formed its mist as the battlefield formed into the underwater battlefield of the Granblue, surrounded by rock walls and volumes of water between the two astral forms of the fighters..

"Guiding Zombie!" Gouki declared as he changed into the guiding corpse in a suit with the old-fashioned lantern and white balding hair. [Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]

"Barcgal!" Aichi declared as he transformed into a mechanical wolf with silver fur and silver armored parts around him with a large sword in his mouth. [Barcgal – 4000 Power]

"All right, it's the second round of the final match of the Vanguard Regional Tournament! Team Handsome's Gouki Daimonji versus Team Q4's Aichi Sendou! This fight between these two will either Team Q4 win and join Team D3 to the Nationals or take this match to the final round between its next fighters! Who will win? The suspense is killing me!" MC Mya announced.

"My turn. I Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his card and increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Little Sage, Marron!"

Barcgal changed into a young mage in white and blue clothing and a large magician's hat, wearing glasses and holding glasses, as his appearance took on Aichi's. [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]

"And with his skill, Barcgal moves to the Rear Guard Circle!" Aichi continued, moving the Starting Vanguard to the Rear Guard Circle.

Barcgal returned into battle behind the little sage. [Barcgal – 4000 Power]

"Next I activate Bargcal's skill, allowing to Rest him and Superior Call Flogal from the Deck!" Aichi said next.

At that point, the pink furred dog appeared next to Barcgal. [Flogal – 5000 Power]

"That's it for my turn."

Aichi  
Hand: 5  
Back Row: Empty/Barcgal/Flogal  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Damage: None

Gouki  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Guiding Zombie/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None

"I can already guess what your play level is and it isn't enough to beat me." Gouki said, making Aichi cringe a bit. "It's my turn and I draw." Gouki drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Dandy Guy, Romario!"

The Guiding Zombie soon changed into the suave–looking zombie in his white suit and rose in his mouth. [Dandy Guy, Romario – 8000 Power]

"I also use Guiding Zombie's skill to move him back to the Rear Guard Circle!" Gouki said, moving his Starter Vanguard to the Rear Guard Circle beside his Vanguard's.

The Guiding Zombie soon reappeared on the field. [Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]

"Call! Samurai Spirit! Rough Seas Banshee!" Gouki continued.

On the field appeared a spirit in samurai armor and a katana in his hand with his head was nothing but a floating wisp of fire and a young lady with light blonde hair and wearing Gothic clothing with a black eyepatch over her left eye. [Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power], [Rough Seas Banshee – 4000 Power]

"Rough Seas Banshee's skill! Since I have a Granblue Vanguard, I can place her in the Soul and draw one card!" Gouki said as he did what he did and drew a card.

"Here I go! With a boost from Samurai Spirit, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning the Rear Guard cards sideways.

"No guard." Aichi responded.

Boosted by the Samurai Spirit who transferred his energy to Guiding Zombie, the latter glowed with power and his lantern shined brightly before sending light beam towards Marron, hitting its target as the sage yelled in pain. [7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]

"Damage trigger, check." Aichi groaned.

[Damage Check – Knight of Truth, Gordon – No Trigger]

"Next, Romario attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning his Vanguard sideways.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Drive trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]

Dandy Guy, Romario used his rose to create a circle of power around Marron before creating a giant rose-shaped attack onto Marron, causing him to scream in pain again. [8000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, revealing his next card.

[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]

'2 damage out of the blue…' Aichi thought to himself.

"That's the end of my turn." Gouki finished.

Aichi  
Hand: 5  
Back Row: Empty/Barcgal/Flogal  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Truth, Gordon (U), Flash Shield, Iseult

Gouki  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Guiding Zombie/Dandy Guy, Romario/Empty  
Back Row: Samurai Spirit/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None

'It is Gouki, after all. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but still… I decided not to run away or let anyone take my spot in this. So, I'm going to give it my all!' Aichi thought to himself as he drew his card, increasing to six. "With Barcgal's skill, I Superior Call Future Knight, Llew from the Deck!"

On the field, Barcgal howled and from nowhere, a short blond haired man in white and blue armor and bandages on his face and a small and red robot dog appeared to support their allies. [Future Knight, Llew – 4000 Power]

"And then, I use Llew's Counterblast! Placing him, Barcgal and Flogal into the Soul, I can Superior Ride from the Deck!" Aichi said, placing his three Rear Guards in the Soul and taking a certain card from his Deck, he raised a card in the air as it began to shine…

"Tachiagare! Boku no Bunshin! Superioru Raido! Burasuta Bure~do!"

Marron soon transformed into a white armored warrior with a blue undersuit and a red gem on his torso and helmet, holding a large blade in his hand, swiping his sword around. [Blaster Blade – 9000 Power]

Appearing on the field was the blindfolded samurai with purple hair, a small blue dog with pink hair and bat-like wings around his ears, and the little mage, all ready for battle. [Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power], [Wingal – 6000 Power], [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]

"I attack your Vanguard with Marron!" Aichi said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Gouki declared.

Due to the physics underwater, the little mage jumped high in the water and using a spell from his book unleashed a powerful lightning strike onto Romario, causing him to scream in pain. [8000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]

"Now, Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi continued, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Gouki said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]

"Heal Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Gallatin and heal one point of Damage!" Aichi said, taking his flipped card out of the Damage Zone and into the Drop Zone.

Blaster Blade leaped high in the water and gave a devastating slash onto Romario, dealing damage onto the undead Dandy Guy. [9000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki gritted, revealing the top card.

[Damage Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]

"Critical TrIgger! I give all the effects to my Romario!" Gouki grinned.

Despite being beaten, the Dandy Guy rose back up with renewed strength. [8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]

"I attack your Vanguard with Gallatin boosted by Wingal!" Aichi said, next turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Rick the Ghostie!" Gouki countered.

As Gallatin, boosted by Wingal, was about to strike down Romario [10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power], a large ghost, wearing a crown and wearing a torch, chuckling as the samurai's attack was halted. [13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]

"I end my turn." Aichi concluded.

Aichi  
Hand: 4  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Wingal  
Front Row: Little Mage, Marron/Blaster Blade/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Guiding Zombie/Dandy Guy, Romario/Empty  
Back Row: Samurai Spirit/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U)

"I see that you're strong, Aichi. But, you are nowhere near my level! I Stand and Draw!" Gouki said as he drew a card, increasing his hand to five.

"At the bottom of the deep blue sea, where even sunlight doesn't reach, there will be undead pirates! Ride! Captain Nightmist!"

On the field, replacing Romario, was the undead pirate, holding his blade and taking Gouki's appearance. [Captain Nightmist – 9000 Power]

'I remember that card… Coming back from the Drop Zone any time it's in the Drop Zone… His Infinite Resurrection Hell!' Aichi thought to himself.

"Call! Ruin Shade! Evil Shade!" Gouki said, placing the cards on the Rear Guard Positions.

On the field appeared the female pirate with a shadowy face and long yellow locks of hair with her long blade and a young shadowy pirate in purple and white pirate clothing, holding a small sword. [Ruin Shade – 9000 Power], [Evil Shade – 6000 Power]

"Now, Ruin Shade attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki declared, turning the Rear Guard sideways. "Ruin Shade's skill! I put two cards from the top of my Deck to the Drop Zone to give her +2000 Power! And also, I activate Nightmist's skill!"

"What!? When did he–" Aichi gasped.

"Just right now, Ruin Shade called him for me… And since there is another Nightmist in the Drop Zone, he gains +3000 Power!" Gouki said.

[Drop Zone – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]

"Now you'll rue the day you recklessly opposed the pirates!" Gouki said.

Ruin Shade leaped into the water, slashing into Blaster Blade with her fierce sword. [9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Solitary Knight, Gancelot – No Trigger]

"Evil Shade gives a boost and Captain Nightmist attacks your Vanguard! Evil Shade's skill! By sending the top two cards of my Deck, Nightmist gains +4000 Power!" Gouki continued, turning the cards sideways.

[Drop Zone – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]

"Drive Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]

Soon, Nightmist turned into mist and reappeared behind Blaster Blade, striking him from the back before returning into mist and going back to his side. [8000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, revealing his next card.

[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]

Aichi grunted a bit as he looked to Gouki with unease. "Gouki… is so strong… I need to try harder. I have to do this for Team Q4…" As he sighed and looked around the field as Blaster Blade, he saw his allies: Gallatin, Wingal and Marron all nodded in confirmation that they had his support and Aichi even looked back to his team, Kamui, Misaki, Shin and even Kai were supporting him to keep going.

"Don't think that'll cut the mustard." Gouki smirked. "Boosted by Samurai Spirit, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning the card sideways.

'I can't let him land another attack!' Aichi said. "Guard! Knight of the Future, Llew!"

As the Guiding Zombie, boosted by the Samurai Spirit, readied to lamp to fire a beam at his opponent [5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power], the Future Knight appeared with his young pup, ready to take the attack meant for Blaster Blade. [9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]

"That's the end of my turn, but I still gave you 2 Damage." Gouki said.

Aichi  
Hand: 3  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Wingal  
Front Row: Little Sage, Marron/Blaster Blade/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (U), Knight of Rose Morgana (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Guiding Zombie/Captain Nightmist/Ruin Shade  
Back Row: Samurai Spirit/Evil Shade/Empty  
Damage: Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U)

"Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his card, increasing his hand to four and soon raised a card from his hand into the air…

"Enter the Fray, The King of All Knights! Ride! King of Knights, Alfred!"

Blaster Blade soon changed into a tall king–like warrior in white spiky armor on his shoulder and helmet and a blue suit underneath and a red gem on his chest. He held a wide blade in his hand and rode a gallant blue stallion with armor like him and a long mane made of fire. As he appeared, all the other Royal Paladin units bowed in his presence. [King of Knights, Alfred – 10000 Power]

"Yosh! Aichi–oniisan's strongest unit!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Marron moves back then I activate Alfred's skill! By Counterblasting three, I can Superior Call a Grade 2 or lower unit from my Deck! I choose Knight of Truth, Gordon!" Aichi said, flipping the three cards over.

A silver haired knight in silver armor and yellow ribbons sewed into it appeared, raising his rapier for battle. [Knight of Truth, Gordon – 8000 Power]

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Aichi said, as his loyal units replied to him. "Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Gouki declared.

Gallatin, boosted by Wingal, gave a fierce charge into Nightmist and leapt into the water, giving a diving slash into the pirate Vanguard. [10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]

"Now, fellow Royal Paladins, lend me your strength as loyal soldiers! Alfred's skill! For each Royal Paladin unit on the field, Alfred gains +2000 Power and attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi continued.

"And 18000 Power is plenty!" Koji grinned. "Go get him, Daddy–O!"

Gouki was shocked, to say the least, from a powerful unit like Alfred. "No guard…" Gouki muttered.

"Twin Drive, check." Aichi said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Wingal – No Trigger]

[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]

Given power by his powerful units, Alfred rode his mighty stallion into battle and struck down Nightmist with his powerful Great Sword attack. [10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]

"Gh… Damage Trigger, check." Gouki gritted before revealing the top card and it glowed green. "Heh, Heal Trigger! The +5000 Power to Nightmist and I get to heal one point of Damage!"

[Damage Check – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]

"Marron supports Gordon for an attack towards your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning his Rear Guard cards sideways.

"I Guard with Nightmist!" Gouki countered.

As the Knight of Truth, supported by the little mage, was about to strike the pirate [8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power], another Nightmist defended his fellow pirate and took the attack for him. [13000 Power + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]

"My turn is over." Aichi declared. 'I couldn't do more than one point of damage…'

Aichi  
Hand: 5  
Back Row: Little Sage, Marron/Empty/Wingal  
Front Row: Knight of Truth Gordon/King of Knights, Alfred/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F)

Gouki  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Guiding Zombie/Captain Nightmist/Ruin Shade  
Back Row: Samurai Spirit/Evil Shade/Empty  
Damage: Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

'Looks like the kid is better than I thought, but I can't let my guard down for even a moment.' Gouki thought.

"All right, so far, we have a tie between these two fighters, but only time will tell which one will take the lead and end the fight in their favor! The second match of the final round of the Vanguard Regional Tournament and even so, I, MC Mya, can't hold the excitement myself!" MC Mya announced, getting up from his seat.

"Up 'til now, this fight has been so–so, but it's not at the level of Nationals yet!" Gouki said, making Aichi gasp a bit. "Starting now, I'll gonna teach you the real power of pirates! I Stand and Draw!" Gouki said as he drew his card, increasing his hand to 3. "Call! Knight Spirit!"

On the field, a ghostly knight in knightly armor and a dark cape with the head of a wisp like Samurai Spirit appeared. [Knight Spirit – 5000 Power]

"I also activate the skill of Spirit Exceed from my Drop Zone!" Gouki said as a ghostly wisp flowed from the Drop Zone to the Vanguard Circle.

Dead soul, materialize in this mortal world! Superior Ride! Spirit Exceed!"

Nightmist was covered by a misty water tornado as it glowed with energy before it dispersed a few moments to reveal a new unit. This unit had half samurai armor and half knight armor. It had a wisping flame head of purple and blue mixed together and his choice of weapons were the sword and katana that Samurai and Knight Spirit had. [Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]

"A Grade 3 from the Drop Zone?!" Aichi said, shocked.

"Don't tell me you thought that Nightmist was the only one who could do that? I told you that pirates can be resurrected any number of times!" Gouki shouted.

"Oh, no! It's starting! Gouki's Infinite Resurrection Hell!" Kamui said.

"Anyone who gets caught in the Captain's Infinite Resurrection Hell…" Hiroshi started.

"…Has no way of bouncing back, ka–boom!" Kaoru finished.

"Come on, Onii–chan! You can win this!" Nagisa cheered.

"I move Guiding Zombie back to the Rear Guard! Call, Spirit Exceed!" Gouki said, placing another unit on the Rear Guard.

Another Spirit Exceed appeared beside the original, having a orange and silver coloring of his armor compared the original. [Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]

"Raise the flag, you scallywags! Show him the pirate spirit!" Gouki yelled as Aichi stared into the two copies of Spirit Exceed with nervousness and fear.

"Two Spirit Exceeds!?" Izaki gasped.

"He's powered up to the max!" Morikawa added.

"Aichi, can you survive this?" Miwa said.

"Aichi…" Emi said worried.

"Aichi–oniisan…" Kamui whimpered as Aichi didn't give a scared reaction, but stared into the pirates' field as he had to take on the next turn.

"Ikuzo! Ruin Shade attacks your Vanguard! Her skill activates! By dropping two cards to the Drop Zone, she gets +2000 Power!"

[Drop Zone – Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl – No Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]

"I Guard with Wingal!" Aichi said.

As Ruin Shade was about to slash into the King of Knights [9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power], the High Beast Wingal leapt to his King's rescue and protect him, sacrificing himself to do it. [10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]

"With a boost from Evil Shade, my Vanguard Spirit Exceed attacks your Vanguard! Evil Shade's skill! When he boosts a Granblue Vanguard, that unit gains +4000 Power!" Gouki declared.

[Drop Zone – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]

"Twin drive, check." Gouki said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]

[Drive Check – Samurai Spirit – No Trigger]

The twin spirited pirate dashed into Alfred, delivering him a dual-bladed strike, dealing colossal damage. [10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]

"Oh, man! Aichi–oniisan has 4 damage!" Kamui cringed.

"I attack your Vanguard with my Rear Guard Spirit Exceed, boosted by Guiding Zombie!" Gouki shouted.

"I Guard with Elaine!" Aichi countered.

As the Rear Guard Spirit Exceed was about to attack next, boosted by Guiding Zombie [10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power], the Yggdrasil Maiden appeared and sacrificed herself to protect Alfred. [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]

"My turn ends." Gouki said.

Aichi  
Hand: 3  
Back Row: Little Sage, Marron/Empty/Wingal  
Front Row: Knight of Truth Gordon/King of Knights, Alfred/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Spirit Exceed/Spirit Exceed/Ruin Shade  
Back Row: Guiding Zombie/Evil Shade/Empty  
Damage: Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

"Now, it's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his next card to increase his hand to four. "I Call, Solitary Knight, Gancelot!"

A pale–skinned knight in silver armor and a blue gem in his chest armor and a black undersuit with a red cape and riding an armored pegasus in the same armor as his rider appeared behind Alfred. [Solitary Knight, Gancelot – 9000 Power]

"So you brought out your maximum attack force…" Gouki said. "Fine, bring your full power to me!"

"Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard Spirit Exceed!" Aichi said, turning the cards sideways. "Ultimate Power Up!"

"Guard! Samurai Spirit! Ruin Shade, Intercept!" Gouki countered.

Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin dashed towards the Vanguard Spirit Exceed to take him out [10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power],, but the Samurai Spirit intercepted his path, but was quickly taken care of, only for Ruin Shade to block his path, but was taken out, but the Knight was left with weakened power. [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]

"Now, Alfred will attack your Vanguard! Fellow Royal Paladins, support your King! Ultimate Power Up!" Aichi declared.

"Aichi–oniisan's amazing… It's like he's overflushing with drive…" Kamui said, amazed.

"That's overflowing with drive." Shin corrected.

"Something's different about him, too." Misaki noticed.

"I noticed it, too. He's become incredibly positive about the fight. You can get that just by looking at him." Shin said.

"Twin Drive, check!" Aichi announced.

[Drive Check – Wingal – No Trigger]

[Drive Check – Solitary Knight, Gancelot– No Trigger]

Empowered by all of his Royal Paladin units, Alfred unleashed a powerful wave of energy from his sword into the Spirit Exceed, blowing him away. [10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]

"Now, with a boost from Marron, Gordon attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning the cards sideways.

Boosted by Marron again, Gordon leapt towards the Spirit Exceed Vanguard and struck him with his rapier, dealing damage. [8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]

"Damage trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]

"That's the end of my turn." Aichi said.

Aichi  
Hand: 5  
Back Row: Little Sage, Marron/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/Wingal  
Front Row: Knight of Truth Gordon/King of Knights, Alfred/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Spirit Exceed/Spirit Exceed/Empty  
Back Row: Guiding Zombie/Evil Shade/Empty  
Damage: Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Commodore Blueblood (U), Ruin Shade (U)

"No way… the Captain has 5 damage!" Hiroshi said surprised.

"K–Kaboom!" Kaoru got out.

"That guy… he put Onii–chan on the defensive?" Nagisa said in disbelief.

Aichi breathed in deeply to calm himself down before exhaling. 'Alright… I managed to corner him with one point of damage left.'

"Haha… hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gouki laughed making Aichi look at him surprised. "You're a good fighter like Naruto,Putting me at five damage is no small feat." He then stood his units and drew his next card. "So as a reward… I'll show you… the true fearsomeness of the Pirate Band of the Abyss, Granblue!" He said before raising the card up in the air.

"Enter the fray from the Seven Seas! I Ride the King of Tyranny! King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk!"

As Spirit Exceed vanished, a new unit took his place: It was a tall man wearing an old–styled captain's outfit colored in red and gold; complete with white gloves, white ascot, and black pauldrons lined with golden tassels.

The man's head was, in essence, a squid colored in greens and blue, its tentacles acting as its hair. He held a long whip in his hand, ready to take down his opponents. [King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 10000 Power]

"Soul Charge! After Soulcharging, Basskirk gains +2000 Power!" Gouki said, placing a card into the Vanguard's Soul. [10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]

[Soul Charge – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]

"Next I activate Guiding Zombie's skill! By moving him into the Soul, I can drop three cards into the Drop Zone!" Gouki added as he did just that.

[Drop Zone – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Evil Shade – No Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]

"Oh, he's…" Izaki gasped.

"Yeah, he just did." Morikawa added.

"That makes eight units in the Soul… Watch Basskirk's true power! Megablast!" Gouki shouted, flipping over all five cards in the Damage Zone and sending his eight cards in the Soul to the Drop Zone. "Spirit Exceed exits the Field! And I can Call up to five units from the Drop Zone! But four will do just fine! Call! Two Commodore Bluebloods and Dandy Guy, Romarios!"

Due to Basskirk's overwhelming power of the demonic arts, two Commodores returned into battle, as two Dandy Guys, Romario reappeared behind the pistol wielding pirates, all ready to lay waste to their opponent. [Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power] x2, [Dandy Guy, Romario – 8000 Power] x2

"Four units to return from the Drop Zone… This is my true power: my Power of Life and Death Dance!" Gouki declared proudly. "Ikuzo! Boosted by Romario, Blueblood attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Aichi countered.

The first Commodore Blueblood, charged by Dandy Guy, Romario [10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power], aimed his pistol at Alfred, but as he fired, the golden beetle riding knight of Good Luck blocked the first few bullets with her sword before being struck down by another. [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]

"Boosted by Evil Shade, Basskirk attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate Shade's skill, dropping two cards to add +4000 Power to Basskirk!"

[Drop Zone – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]

[Drop Zone – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]

"Perfect Guard! Flash Shield, Iseult!" Aichi responded. "By discarding a Royal Paladin from my Hand to the Drop Zone, your attack is nullified!"

"Tch! Twin drive, check!" Gouki quickly said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

[Drive Check – King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – No Trigger]

[Drive Check – Knight Spirit – Critical Trigger]

"Critical Trigger! In that case, all effects go to the other Commodore Blueblood!" Gouki said, pointing to his standing Rear Guard.

As the King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk as he was given power by Evil Shade and unleashed his whip onto his opponent [12000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power], the Flash Shield, Iseult came to the rescue, activating her high tech shield, which completely halted Basskirk's attack. [Flash Shield Iseult – Shield: 0]

"All or nothing! Boosted by Romario, my Commodore Blueblood attacks Alfred!" Gouki said, turning his cards sideways.

"Guard! Wingal! Gordon, Intercept!" Aichi countered.

As the next Blueblood, boosted by the Critical Trigger and Romario was aiming at Alfred and ready to fire [10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2], Wingal and Gordon both swooped in to take the next attack for their King. [10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]

"Grr… My turn ends." Gouki growled.

Aichi  
Hand: 1  
Back Row: Little Sage, Marron/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/Wingal  
Front Row: Empty/King of Knights, Alfred/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Commodore Blueblood/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Commodore Blueblood  
Back Row: Dandy Guy, Romario/Evil Shade/Dandy Guy, Romario  
Damage: Gust Jinn (F), Rough Seas Banshee (F), Rick the Ghostie (F), Commodore Blueblood (F), Ruin Shade (F)

"Oh no, the captain couldn't do any damage!" Hiroshi said, shocked.

"K–K–Kaboom?" Kaoru said.

"Wow!" Morikawa said, turning to Emi. "Hey, Emi. Does Aichi have a twin brother?"

"Me and Aichi are the only kids in the family." Emi said sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah?" Morikawa asked a bit disappointed.

'I got him down to one card in his hand and one less unit on the field.' Gouki thought to himself. 'Just one more turn! One more chance! And when that chance comes, I'll strike. Until then… I have to hold out!'

'This may be my last turn to beat Gouki. He has one damage point left. My Royal Paladin comrades and my Team Q4 teammates… I can't let them down.' Aichi thought.

Then… for some reason… a small multi–colored orb passed by him briefly before disappearing. "Huh?"

"!" Naruto gasped sharply as his eyes widened.

"Hm…?" Kai wondered, noticing as well.

'What is this sensation?' Aichi thought to himself as his deck began glowing a blue aura.

Back to Aichi…

'It's like the cards were talking to me! But, my comrades… Now, it's the time to use it!' Aichi said. "Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, increasing his hand to two and raised a card in the air.

"God of the Knights, appear and muster your mystical power! Ride! Soul Saver Dragon!"

As Alfred raised his sword into the air, a blinding pillar of light enveloped the next form, becoming a colossal dragon with a feminine appearance with blue and yellow armor, beautiful angel wings and piercing and yet soothing red eyes as it spread its angelic wings out with a silvery shine. [Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]

"Soul Saver Dragon?!" Kamui gawked. "Why…?"

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked.

"I stopped him from putting that card in his Deck, but…" Kamui got out.

'Alright! Right now, I'm going to make good of this chance!' Aichi thought to himself. "Soul Saver Dragon's skill! I Soul Blast five cards!" He said, as he took out the cards and placed them in the Drop Zone. "With this, I activate her skill! Holy Charging Roar! This allows three of my Royal Paladins Rear Guards to gain an extra +5000 Power!"

"WHAT?!" Gouki exclaimed, shocked.

On the field five souls in the form of Barcgal, Flogal, Llew, Marron, and Blaster Blade appeared before turning into energy and transferred over to Soul Saver Dragon. The dragon then flew up and sent out that same energy, distributing it to Gallatin, Wingal, and Marron. [10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power], [6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power], [8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]

"He gave +5000 Power to his Rear Guards!?" Gouki exclaimed.

"That's the power of Soul Saver Dragon's Holy Charging Roar!" Aichi said. "Marron moves up, Gancelot exits the field and I Call another Little Sage, Marron!"

Marron moved up to the front row, Gancelot disappeared and was replaced with another Marron. [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]

"I attack your Vanguard with Gallatin, boosted by Wingal!" Aichi said, turning his cards sideways.

"I Guard with Rough Seas Banshee!" Gouki gritted. "And I Intercept with my two Commodore Bluebloods!"

"20000 Shield for this attack? Pretty wasteful, if you ask me." Rika smirked.

"Told ya that he has to waste cards in order to compensate for that power up." Kurogasa said.

As Gallatin, given power by Wingal and the power of the Soul Saver Dragon, he launched into battle towards Basskirk [15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power], but Rough Seas Banshee and the two Bluebloods appeared in front of the King of Demonic Seas, causing him to halt his attack. [15000 Power + 11000 Power = 26000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]

'I had to use too many cards to make up for my opponent's increased power!' Gouki thought to himself.

"With a boost from Marron, Soul Saver Dragon attacks your Vanguard! Soul Saver Dragon's skill! When she attacks the opponent's Vanguard, she gains an extra +3000 Power!" Aichi declared.

"Perfect Guard with Gust Jinn! By discarding a card from my hand, your attack is nullified!" Gouki yelled, discarding a card from his hand.

"Twin Drive, check." Aichi said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]

[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]

"Double Trigger! I stand Gallatin and give him all the effects of them and the Critical Trigger!" Aichi said, turning his Rear Guard to its Standing position.

"WHAT!?" Gouki yelled.

"…" Kai was silent but frowned heavily at what he drove check.

Boosted by Marron, Soul Saver Dragon unleashed a radiant orb of light and fired it towards her opponent [10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power], but a young pirate with a long white shirt, burgundy vest and pants and purple hair conjured a powerful gust, creating a tornado, dissipating the orb of light and stopping the attack. [Gust Jinn – Shield: 0]

"Not bad. Not a lot of people can stop Soul Saver Dragon's attack." Aichi praised.

"No matter what enemies come at me, we pirates never give up!" Gouki shouted.

"Marron attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning his card sideways.

"I Guard with Knight Spirit!" Gouki announced.

Marron unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, infused by the power by the Soul Saver Dragon [13000 Power], but the Knight Spirit intercepted the lightning attack, being destroyed as a result to protect Basskirk. [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]

"He almost had him!" Morikawa shouted.

"Alright, Captain! He blocked the attack! Kaboom!" Kaoru shouted cheerfully.

"But look!" Hiroshi said, causing his companion to look up to the Titantron screen. "The kid can attack one more time, and with a unit that has 25000 Power and 2 Critical! And the Captain has no cards left in his hand or any units to Intercept the attack! He has nothing to stop this!"

"No… this can't be…" Nagisa whimpered.

As Gouki looked into his card–less hand and tightened it into a fist…

"Here I go, Gouki! Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared valiantly.

"I'm helpless… But I'm not giving up at all because that's what a pirate does! NO GUARD!" Gouki shouted

"Gallatin! Give Gouki a proud defeat!" Aichi said.

Gallatin made a quick dash towards the King of Demonic Seas, unsheathing his sword as he went into battle again, leaping into the water and gave Basskirk one final slash into him, causing the ground around them to cause a small dust cloud, dealing the final strike. [15000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power/Critical: 1–2]

"Damage Trigger, check…" Gouki said, checking the final card of his Deck.

[Damage Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]

"So this is as far as I go…" Gouki sighed with a smile and eyes closed.

FINAL RESULTS:

Aichi  
Hand: 3  
Back Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Wingal  
Front Row: Little Sage, Marron/Soul Saver Dragon/Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
Damage: Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

Gouki  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Empty/King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk/Empty  
Back Row: Dandy Guy, Romario/Evil Shade/Dandy Guy, Romario  
Damage: Gust Jinn (F), Rough Seas Banshee (F), Rick the Ghostie (F), Commodore Blueblood (F), Ruin Shade (F), Captain Nightmist (U)

"The winner! Team Q4! Aichi Sendou!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd cheered.

End of Flasback

Naruto could never forget that day honestly but the most intresting was the asia circuit. 


End file.
